The present invention relates to a process for producing a lubricating oil additive containing tungsten.
Present day lubricating oils contain various additives that impart desirable characteristics such as detergency, antioxident, antisludge, anticorrosion and antiwear properties. Material such as the amine salts of molybdic or tungstic acid are used to impart sludge dispersency, high temperature detergency and antifriction properties.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for producing an oil additive containing tungsten.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent from reading the following description.